


Daddy's Good Boys

by Lili1988



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, smut with a hint of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili1988/pseuds/Lili1988
Summary: It's the week before the Son's vote on Jax and Opie's Patches. Before that happens Clay needs to ask them a very important question.
Relationships: Clay Morrow/Jax Teller/Opie Winston, Jax Teller/Opie Winston
Kudos: 10





	Daddy's Good Boys

Chapter One - Earning the patch.

Clay sat at the head of the table in the silent chapel, rolling the gavel in his hand a sly smile on his face, waiting for the two prospects to arrive. A knock drew him from his thoughts, he sat back relaxing into his chair legs spread wide, alpha male in his lair.

“Come in” he barked, the door opened and Jax and Opie wandered in, Opie closing the door behind them.

“You wanted to see us?” Jax asked as the two young prospects sat to his right Jax sitting in the VP’s seat, the seat he would take over from Piney once he patched in, Piney’s health had been going downhill for much too long now and the older man was ready to hand over the patch to Jax - as JT’s son the patch was his birthright. 

“Yes, boys I did. So, we’re voting on you’re patches next week how are you feeling about it?”

“Feeling Good” Opie replied for them both before Jax added  
“Is this little tête-à- tête you reminding us that just because the SAMCRO is in our blood it doesn’t automatically mean the patch is ours?”  
Clay chuckled good naturedly,  
“We all know that’s not true there’s not a man in this place that would risk his nuts by not patching Gemma’s babies in!”  
“Ain’t that the truth” Opie smirked nudging Jax in the ribs getting a snort of laughter from his best friend  
“So, what did you want?” Jax asked.  
“Can’t a president just want to check on the welfare of his two favourite prospects?”  
“When that president is you Clay no!” Jax replied bluntly.  
No prospect, other than Jax or Opie would of gotten away with a comment like that, no other prospect would of dared. They were all terrified of Clay, but Clay supposed when you’d seen a man at 6am in nothing but stripy boxers and a wife beater, hacking his lungs up on his first smoke of the day all whilst failing to work a coffee machine they lose some of their scare factor.  
“Ok you caught me” Clay grinned, holding his hands up in classic ‘it’s a fair cop’ gesture “I’ve been thinking, I’ve seen a lot of prospects over the years and after twelve months they’ve all been more than ready for the dick sucking and ass kissing to end. That is until you two came along, both of you seem to really enjoy the dick sucking, you’re both real fucking good at it too! So I started wondering where you both learnt those skills and there was only one logical explanation, you boys have a dirty little secret” Clay gave a filthy smirk before continuing “and I have to say Daddy likes the idea of his boys playing oh so nice together” Opie raised an eye brow - Clay was into Daddy play -made sense; why else would Jax of spent most of the last year on his knees for him. He also had a feeling he knew where this was going, if the slight shift of Jax’ hips was anything to go by so did he, both of the younger men remained silent though allowing Clay to continue,  
“So, what do you say boys, do you want to show Daddy just how much fun you have together?” He punctuated the question by fishing a bottle of lube from his pocket and throwing it in their direction, Opie reached out and caught the bottle on instinct.  
Jax and Opie shared a look a full conversation in nothing more than a few glances and a raised eyebrow, they both liked being watched had more than once gotten off on being sat in the middle of the club house with a crow eater swallowing their cock whilst the other watched them from the bar a wry smile on their face.  
The decision was finally made with a slight nod from Jax before Opie hauled him into his lap and devoured his mouth,  
“My turn on top brother, need to feel u squeezing my dick” Jax gave a groan of approval it wasn’t like having an ass full of Opie was some sort of hardship. Behind him he heard Clays gravelly tones as the older man addressed Opie.  
“Hmmm is he tight Ope?” Opie pushes Jax’s cut from his shoulders and removed his mouth from his brothers’ neck long enough to pull Jax’s T-shirt over his head and reply  
“Like a fucking vice, put my whole fist in there once and when my cock slid in after it was still like fucking a virgin” Clay groaned at the mental image and palmed his cock through his jeans before undoing the fly and zip and freeing his cock, to stroke it languidly.  
Jax and Opie were on their feet ridding each other of their jeans and shoes. Looking at the way they touched each other, how well they knew the others bodies, Clay wondered just how long they had been doing this, before his mind could question it though he gave his next command though he phrased it as a question.  
“So, Jackson, are you gonna be a good boy and climb up on the alter so Daddy can see your brother stretching that sweet hole?”  
Ope and Jax shared a look, Clay really did have a massive Daddy kink, they could work with that, it could be fun.  
“Yes Daddy” Jax smirked, “here Ope lay on the alter with your head on the edge”  
Ope looked confused but went with it, Jax always had a plan.  
Once Ope was in place Jax climbed onto the table and straddled his face he began greedily sucking Opie’s cock, finally Opie got with the game and started happily eating Jax’s ass! Clay enjoyed the show for five maybe ten minutes before he decided his boys were too lost in each other and had forgotten just who was in charge here.  
“Enough” he gruffed “ride him Jackson make ur Daddy proud” Jax half drunk on lust whimpered as Opie pulled his fingers and tongue free, his hole twitched at the loss. The two men shifted around so Opie’s sloppy wet glistening cock was in Clay’s line of sight, Jax straddled Opie, hand reaching back to grab the other man’s cock.  
“Not gonna’ use any lube there boys?” Clay asked. One thick finger massaging the precome leaking from his slit around the head. Jax turned to look at Clay, teased all three of them, dipping just the tip, not enough to properly breach him, inside as he said.  
“Don’t need it Opie’s tongue is better than any lube out there” and with that he slid down his lover’s length a strangled “Fuuuck” passing his lips. Opie’s hands moved instinctively to Jax’s hips, ready for the frantic pleasure he knew was coming. Jax raised himself up and then plunged back down, building speed,  
“Fuck Jax, that’s it use my cock, show Daddy what a good brother I am to you” Clay and Jax both groaned at Opie’s words, Clay rose to his feet stood between Opie’s spread legs watching over Jax’s shoulder as his two boys raced towards completion. He angled his cock towards where Opie’s cock was vanishing into Jax over and over, he was going to mark them both when he came. Jax began to speak, breath hitching each time Opie speared his prostate. The words spilling from his mouth were designed to entice Clay, but the love behind them and the passion in his eyes was all for Opie.  
“Ah fuck, he’s the best brother I could ask for Daddy, always feels so good inside me, can… Oh God… can make me come with out even touching my cock. Can I come Daddy? Please can I come on Ope’s cock”  
Even if he’d wanted to Clay couldn’t deny them anything now, he was barely hanging on by a thread himself.  
“Go on boys, Make Daddy proud”  
The air was filled with gasps and growls as the three men found their completion, Jax clamped around Opie, tugging him over the cliff into oblivion as the first rope of his come spurted from his untouched cock spattering Opie’s chest and the underside of his chin. Both men felt an unfamiliar sensation as Clay’s release defiled their joining in the most sinfully delicious way.  
Jax sagged forward onto Opie’s chest nuzzling into the bigger mans beard before lapping his own release from the coarse hair and soft flesh.  
“So” Opie asked stretching both the word and his body languidly, Jax collapsing in a blissed out orgasmic haze to his side. “Did we do good Daddy?”  
“That you did boys, made Daddy real proud.” Clay tucked himself back into his pants and made his way towards the door “Now you two prospects better get it cleared up in here, I don’t want to sit through church tonight with spunk on the Altar.”  
Jax raised his middle finger in the general direction of the door.  
“Fuck you old man!”  
Clay chuckled “Maybe next time baby boy, next time Daddy will give you both a real good dicking” and with that he sauntered from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed delving into this little corner of my depraved mind. I have another plot bunny niggling in my temple for this trio but it may take a while to come to fruition.
> 
> If anyone has any plot bunnies they would like me to have a crack at feel free to pop them in the comments.
> 
> Kudos and constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
